


Hired

by hokage35



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Language, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “Look I’m sorry but I can’t hire you Buck,” Steve cut right to the point.





	Hired

An alarm woke Bucky. The alarm didn’t belong to him. Suddenly it stopped and Bucky was quickly alerted to the fact that he wasn’t alone. Once his post sleep haze wore off, Bucky remembered he’d brought someone home with him last night. Steve; he’d met the blonde at a bar, they talked, drank, laughed at each other’s jokes and then came back to Bucky’s apartment and fucked. 

“Morning,” Bucky yawned. “What time is it?”

“Five-thirty,” Steve answered, stirring beside him. 

“What the actual fuck?” Bucky hissed. Who in their right mind woke up this early?

This earned him a laugh from the other man. “I told you last night I had to be up early so I could go home, go for a run, shower and change before work,” Steve explained.

Bucky remembered the conversation as he lay tangled up in the naked, post-sex, muscled mass that was Steve. “Didn’t think you meant this early.” 

“It’s fine,” Steve patted the brunet’s mop of hair. “You sleep, I can let myself out.”

“Mhmm,” Bucky had planned to get up, talk to the other man, ask for Steve’s phone number. He didn’t want this to be a one night only type deal but before he knew it Bucky had fallen back to sleep.

At eight a.m. Bucky’s alarm went off. He woke to an empty bed, the side where Steve had slept now cold. “Fuck,” Bucky cursed as he threw off his covers.

Steve was perfect: hot, charming, funny, smart, and hot because that was worth mentioning twice. Bucky had more than enjoyed letting the blonde fuck him into his mattress the night before but now it was over. There was no note, no message, nothing. Maybe a one night stand was all the other man was looking for. 

Shaking the thought out of his mind Bucky headed to the shower. He couldn’t wallow on this, he had an important job interview at Stark Industries today. He needed to be in the right mindset. Project team leader for innovation and design, helping create new technologies for government agencies and private corporations. Bucky had spent the past few days reading up on important project management theories, Stark Industries, the Stark family and anything else he figured would help give him an edge over the competition.

Showered, cup of coffee, breakfast, dressed in a nice suit, second cup of coffee, and Bucky was out the door. He left early with plenty of time knowing the subway was not always reliant. 

Entering the Stark Tower was intimidating. Bucky arrived fifteen minutes early, he let his eyes soak in the impressive lobby. 

“Welcome to Stark Industries,” an overly friendly receptionist smiled at him as he walked up to the main desk. “How may I assist you today?”

“Ah James Barnes,” Bucky replied. “I am here to see Miss Romanov at ten.”

The receptionist typed away on her computer for a moment before grabbing a swipe card and handing it over. “This is your visitor pass,” she pointed at the elevators. “Take one up to the eighteenth floor. You want meeting room one which is the first door on down the hall on your left. You can’t miss it. Take a seat at one of the chairs outside. Miss Romanov will come get you there.”

Bucky nodded in understanding. “Thank you.” He placed the lanyard around his neck letting security sight it as he walked past. It didn’t take long for him to reach the eighteenth floor. Once there he peered around. The floor had its own mini lobby and a currently unmanned reception desk. The directions he was given were helpful as Bucky managed to find his meeting room without trouble. 

The door was closed but the lights were on, he wondered if Miss Romanov was already inside. Unsure, Bucky just took a seat outside and waited.

Ten a.m. exactly his watch read when he heard a click signalling the door beside him was opening. “Mister Barnes?” A red headed woman greeted him. “I’m Natasha Romanov, head of HR at Stark Industries. Thank you for coming in today,” she stuck out her hand.

Bucky was on his feet instantly, shaking her hand. “Good morning Miss Romanov, thank you for having me.”

She guided him inside. The room was nice, a large table surrounded by comfortable leather chairs, a water cooler in the corner, a phone, screen projector, and holy fucking shit Bucky couldn’t believe it: Steve!

“Bucky,” Steve gasped when he laid eyes on the brunet. “Um Mister Barnes,” he quickly recovered, thankful that Natasha did not hear him. “Good morning,” he stood up, trying not to look so flustered. “Steve Rogers.” 

Unsure how else to react Bucky shook Steve’s hand. “James Barnes, but call me Bucky,” he replied. 

“Steve here is the Senior Manager of project design and delivery,” Natasha added. “If successful you’d be working for him.”

No fucking way Bucky was at a loss for words. Twelve hours ago Steve’s dick was in his ass and now he was going to interview Bucky for a position in his team. Was this a good or a bad thing? Bucky wasn’t sure.

“Now James,” Natasha began, she didn’t seem like the type to use nicknames. “We discussed the outline of the role over the phone and covered the basics, so unless you have any other questions I thought we’d just dive right in?”

“Sounds good to me,” Bucky replied, barely looking away from Steve long enough to make eye contact with her.

“Excellent,” Natasha opened a folder and clicked her pen. “Let’s start with something simple, why don’t you tell us about your understanding of the role and Stark Industries.”

Simple, Bucky wanted to huff. He was more nervous than he thought he’d be but that was surely due to the blonde sitting opposite him. “Stark Industries,” he began. “World’s largest supplier of military, government and private sector weaponry and technology, focusing scientific research and innovation.” He chose to look at Steve as he finished his answer, the blonde’s intense gaze, oddly comforting. Before he realized it, Bucky was done answering the question.

Natasha nodded her head in agreement, so Bucky felt like he’d won that round. She then paused as if waiting for something. “Steve,” Nat tapped her co-worker’s arm.

“Right, um,” Steve had zoned out completely, too focused on the other man’s soft pink lips. “Your resume says you have a Masters in Engineering,” Steve looked down at the printed copy that had been supplied to him. “How do you think your educational background could best serve me and my team?”

Serve me. The words had a double meaning to Bucky as his brain hesitated to form logical thoughts. Thankfully he was saved when Natasha’s phone beeped. 

“One second,” she read the text message. “I’m so sorry, I really have to sort this, please I’ll just be a couple of minutes.” With that she excused herself from the room. 

“What the fuck?” Both men cursed as the door clicked shut behind her.

“What are you doing here?” Bucky hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

“Me? I work here. What are you doing here?” Steve shot back in return. 

Not two seconds later the pair were laughing. “I can’t fucking believe it, you’re here interviewing me when last night you were saying how you were going to fuck me so hard I’d be able to feel it for days.”

“Keep it down,” Steve blushed.

“Why do you think she knows?” Bucky looked at the door and back to Steve.

The blonde shrugged. “I doubt it, but she is an expert at vetting people so don’t give her anything you can use.”

At that moment Natasha chose to walk back in. “And what were you two talking about?” she asked noticing how chummy both men looked.

“Football,” Bucky blurted at the same time Steve blurted “gym.”

“Right,” Steve corrected. “Football and gym,” he then cleared his throat as the woman sat down. “Now um Mister Barnes you were telling us about your education?” 

The rest of the interview took a little over half an hour. Natasha thanked Bucky as she began writing up her final notes. Steve opted to escort him back to the lobby.

The two men traveled in silence down the elevator, not wanting to say anything in close proximity to several of Steve’s co-workers.

Bucky finally mustered up the courage to speak as they reached the lobby. “Look regardless of how this goes, I was hoping I could get your number and we could see each other again?”

Steve flashed him a coy smile. “I’d like that,” he grabbed the visitor’s swipe card from Bucky. “Look I’ll call you this afternoon and let you know the outcome and maybe we can organize to go for a drink?”

“Like a celebratory drink?” Bucky retorted.

Steve just glared.

“Or drown my sorrows,” Bucky added. “You know pity sex is a great way to get over not getting hired.”

A laugh escaped Steve this time. They didn’t speak again. Both men just shook hands and parted before the urge to kiss grew too strong. 

Steve made his way back to the interview room. “How many more of these do we have?”

“Just two,” Natasha didn’t look up from her paperwork. “But it’d be nice if you haven’t fucked these ones as well.”

A look of horror covered Steve’s face as he sat back down. “How did you know?”

“Please,” Nat glared. “You spent the whole time making googly eyes at each other. It was like I wasn’t even in the room.”

The rest of the day was dull in comparison. Bucky went home, knowing Steve was interviewing other potential employees and that there was a whole formal process to be completed. 

He moped around his apartment, willing for his phone to ring. Why shouldn’t he get the job? So what if he’d slept with the boss, they were both adults. Bucky knew his reasoning was shot. Still Steve wanted to go out with him which was a pretty damn good consolation prize to not getting hired. And so what if he didn’t get the job? He still had his current position at Odinson Incorporated. His current boss Thor was great, with biceps to die for, but even still he wasn’t Steve. Dammit, Bucky looked at his phone once more. Call goddammit.

Four forty-eight, Bucky’s mobile began to ring and he launched himself off of the couch to grab it from the kitchen counter. 

“James Barnes speaking,” Bucky had to sound professional due to the fact that the caller was unknown. Whilst he had Steve’s mobile number he knew the blonde would more than likely call from his work line. There was also the chance that it was Natasha, or someone else altogether.

“Bucky, it’s Steve,” came the reply.

“Steve,” Bucky beamed into his phone. 

“Look I’m sorry but I can’t hire you Buck,” Steve cut right to the point.

“Why the hell not? So what if we fucked, I think that just goes to show that we can work well together, and if it helps I’m totally not against giving my boss a blowjob in his office,” Bucky argued, he really shouldn’t have said that but he had a right to be upset and lash out.

That should not have sounded so damn hot as Steve had to pause to recompose himself. “Let me finish. _I_ can’t hire you,” Steve repeated. “However, there’s a development tech position open in research, same pay, so I talked to Bruce the department manager, and showed him your resume.”

“And?” Bucky’s heart felt like it was going to stop.

“He said the job’s yours if you want it,” Steve replied.

“Oh my god Steve thank you, thank you, thank you,” Bucky was over the moon.

“Just don’t go giving him any blowjobs,” Steve joked. 

“I promise,” Bucky laughed in return. “But whilst we are on the subject what are you doing right now?”

“Just sending a few emails and then I am done for the day,” Steve answered. “Why did you want to go get that celebratory drink?”

“Actually I was thinking you could head over to my place again and I’ll show you just how appreciative I am,” Bucky purred through the line.

“I guess these emails can wait,” Steve figured as he rushed to close his laptop and grab his things before all but running out of his office.


End file.
